


Just Giving You a Hand... or Two

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, First Time, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is... enjoying himself in the shower when John comes in to brush his teeth.. I think you can see where this is going.</p><p>Just a bit of Monday morning smut ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Giving You a Hand... or Two

**Author's Note:**

> The bits in brackets ( ) are Sherlock's thoughts.

Sherlock is standing in the shower the shower curtain closed behind him creating a small enclosed space in which the outside world could be forgotten. The warm water hitting his pale skin and easing his tired muscles. The bergamot and mint shower gel soaping his skin, making his flesh slippery and slick. The scented steam fills the room and he breathes deep, clearing his lungs of the London air.

His mind quiets and his body relaxes as he lets go of the tension he has been holding whilst the last case was on. His hand caresses his skin as he spreads the soap, moving sensually over his stomach and going lower to his groin. He works the liquid into the dark hair there and his fingers brush against his cock, it is lying soft amongst the curls, but as his fingers touch the velvet flesh blood pumps and pools, lengthening and thickening until he is fully engorged. A small smile flicks across his lips and his tongue flicks out and runs across the bottom lip, his mouth opens a little to allow him to pant shallow breaths in and out as his fingers trail up and down the hard shaft, teasing at the slit and circling the glans and his other hand reaches behind him to rub gentle circles on his perineum.

He imagines John touching him like this, kissing him and holding him, giving him pleasure and that he is allowed to give pleasure in return. He squirts more gel into his hand and makes a fist to encircle his cock, holding it firmly he enjoys the slipperiness and the warmth as he moves his fist slowly up and down the length. The water continues to fall, caressing the skin on his back and shoulders, all of his perception narrows to physical sensations and the images in his head of John taking him in hand. He is forced to stop massaging the flesh behind his balls so that he can support himself, leaning his forearm on the tiles and resting his forehead on it while speeding up the movements of his fist. His panting is becoming faster and a groan escapes his lips when he feels his balls begin to tighten as his orgasm approaches.

"Problem? Are you alright in there?"

(Oh God, what is John doing in here?) Sherlock stops moving his fist and tries to steady his voice as he says "I'm fine, what are you doing in here?"

"Just need to brush my teeth, I didn't think you would mind."

Sherlock is trying to hold still, but can't help his hips jerking, forcing his cock through the fist that is still enclosing it. He moans at the friction, then starts panting again as quietly as possibly, trying to calm his heart rate.

"Sounds like you need a hand in there."

"No! I'm fine. Just a few sore muscles."

He releases his cock to stop any repeats, but his hips continue to hitch, his body desperate for release. He can hear the sound of John brushing his teeth and spitting, every second is torture waiting for the object of his desire to leave so that he can conclude his search for ecstasy. He hears the click of a bottle cap. (Hand lotion?) "For God's sake John, I'm trying to shower. Get out." He growls, unable to hide his impatience any longer.

"Just go ahead and finish up." John says calmly. (Well, why wouldn't he? he is just talking about showering. I can't, can I? Not with John just the other side of the flimsy shower curtain. No I can't.) Sherlock thinks, even as his hand drifts back down to his groin. A small whimper leaves his mouth at the first contact.

"Sure you don't need a hand?" 

"Nngg. No! No!" Sherlock cries swiftly moving his hand away again. He feels a slight breeze as the shower curtain behind him is twitched aside. He holds his breath, hoping against hope that John will not notice his arousal.

"Please leave." Sherlock says desperately.

Strong hands connect with his buttocks, one massaging each round globe as John leans close and presses a small kiss to the back of his shoulder. Sherlock can feel a slickness to the contact, he realises that John's hands are coated in lube. "Aren't you going to finish up?" John murmurs into his ear.

"Arggh. John! What are you doing?"

John nibbles his ear lobe and whispers "Just giving you a hand.. or two." 

Sherlock can feel the hands grasping him turn so that John's fingers are in the cleft between his buttocks. The palms squeeze the firm muscles of his arse and the fingers dig in, parting his buttocks and going to his most intimate place.

Sherlock exclaims in surprise"Oh, God!"

John whispers again "Touch yourself, Love. Go ahead."

Sherlock groans shaking his head "We don't do this. I can't."

"There's a first time for everything. I've wanted this for so long."

At these words Sherlock cannot resist any longer. Still leaning on one arm against the tiles he moves his other hand down and takes himself in hand. He gives one swift tug from the base to tip and cries out as he nearly comes just from that. He removes his hand, then replaces it but with only a very light touch. The sensations are all amplified when combined with the touch of John's fingers. Those fingers begin to circle his entrance, then two are pushed inside, the slickness of the lube making the intrusion easy and they sink right up to the second knuckle.

"John. John!" He cries, once more beginning to move his fist faster. His knees feel weak and he is trembling all over. John pumps the fingers in and out slowly and removes his other hand from Sherlock's arse, wrapping his arm around Sherlock's chest from behind to hold him up and placing his steady hand directly over Sherlock's heart, helping to sooth the tremors. He adds another finger and then a fourth, pushing them in as far as they can go. 

"So full. John. You're filling me up."

"Yes. Let go love. I've got you." Says John, crooking his fingers to rub Sherlock's prostate.

"J.. Oh, Oh, Oooh, John!" Sherlock shouts as he finds his release, semen shooting over the tiles to be washed away by the water still falling from the shower head."

John removes his fingers and Sherlock turns to face him "What is happening?" he asks, before gasping as he takes in John's naked form and his very erect penis.

"I can't pretend anymore, I want you. No, I need you, you are already a part of me." John declares with a smile. "My turn."

John reaches up and pulls Sherlock into a gentle kiss, John pulls their bodies together, Sherlock's penis is beginning to soften, but John's is insistently erect, pushing against the taller man's thigh. John flicks his tongue out, licking at the seam of Sherlock's lips and the kiss deepens. John begins jerking his pelvis, grinding against the detective's leg, holding his hips to keep him in place.

Sherlock pulls away, breaking the kiss, looking deep into John's eyes he whispers "Take me! John! Please!"

"Yes. God, yes."

John spins Sherlock to face the wall once more, the taller man nearly slipping on the wet shower floor, but John's strong hands hold him up and bending him over, bracing his hands against the tiles.

John reaches out of the shower for the bottle of lube he had used before and coats his cock before placing it at Sherlock's entrance. He pushes into the warm heat slowly, groaning and shaking at the effort of not just sinking in to the hilt instantly.

"John, you feel so good." Sherlock gasps.

"So do you love." John growls as he pushes in as far as possible. His hands are on his lover's hips and he throws his head back, breathing deeply and holding as still as he can, allowing only minute hitches of his pelvis.

"I'm hard." Sherlock says with wonder "See what you do to me."

"Oh, yes." John cries, beginning to move, slowly. He pulls almost all of the way out and then glides back in feeling Sherlock tighten around him as he clenches his muscles. John's breath becomes laboured as he speeds up, both men incoherent now, groaning and crying out in pleasure. John can feel his climax approaching, gripping Sherlock's hips harder still he shouts "Touch yourself, now!" 

Sherlock reaches down with one hand, the other still braced against the wall and begins to stroke himself urgently, eager to finish while John is still buried inside of him.

The twitching of Sherlock's muscles around him makes John's balls tighten, he thrusts faster and harder, their flesh slapping together and the obscene sounds of John's invasion echoing around the room. Both men are approaching their release until, shouting John's name, Sherlock comes, followed swiftly by John filling him with his release. 

Sherlock remains braced against the wall, with both arms now, and John collapses forward to lean over his back, still buried inside. John reaches around to hug Sherlock placing kisses on his back. He then stands Sherlock up and they separate. Both grinning unstoppably they swiftly clean themselves, shut off the water and emerge from the shower hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :-)
> 
> Kudos and comments are lovely (hint, hint).


End file.
